The Chosen Girl
by nocturnal dream
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt. Pharaoh Atem has to choose a wife when he set his eyes on Mazaki Anzu. What happens when a evil force sets his eyes on Anzu also? Contains Violence and rape.
1. Meet Anzu

Please, I need the feedback.

It was pharaoh Atem's coronation day. He was not worried about that. He was worried that he would have to pick a wife. He made a huge deal arguing that he would only have one wife. He wanted to pick one special wife. So here he was, walking in a straight line while the most beautiful women of the kingdom at his feet revealing their faces. Atem was getting worried because he didn't like any of them. Finally he got to the end and saw a beautiful girl that had chestnut hair with a hairclip that was keeping her hair from falling in front of her face. She had on a white tank top with arm bracelets. She also had on a long white skirt. Atem fell in love with her instantly. Atem knelt down when he saw her.

"What is your name?" Atem asked.

"Anzu," the girl replied shyly.

So is it a good start?


	2. The Lucky Girl

I realized I didn't put a disclaimer for the first chapter.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Atem placed a soft kiss on Anzu's lips, shocking everyone in the room, including Anzu. Then he stood up.

"I want Anzu," Atem said to the High Priest.

"But Sire-"began High Priest Seto but was cut off by giving him a death glare. The girls were shocked and looked like they were about to through daggers at Anzu. Anzu's facial expression turned from surprised to happy in les than a tense of a second.

"Okay," said Isis, and clapped her hand telling a slave to go and get Anzu ready for the dinner."

"Anzu," said Isis, as if she already knew he was going to pick her. "This is your servant Shizuka."

"Hello," Shizuka shyly.

Everyone then exited the throne room. Atem walked up to Isis.

"Isis," Atem said.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" Isis asked.

"You knew I was going to pick Anzu, didn't you?" Atem asked.

"Yes," Isis said.

"I told you not to read my future, Isis," Atem said.

"Yes Pharaoh, it won't happen again," Isis said.

"Thank you," Atem said. Atem hurried to get ready for the ball that would be happening that night.

Meanwhile Anzu was in a room full of chambermaids getting dressed.

"You are a lucky girl, Miss," Shizuka said.

"I know. I'm still surprised he choose me and he kissed!" said Anzu joyfully. Soon Anzu was walking down the hall to dining room. She was beautiful with white Egyptian robe and she adorned with jewelry.

"You look lovely my dear," said Atem.

"Thank you, my pharaoh," said Anzu, slightly blushing.

"You can call me Atem," said Atem who actually looked happy.

Soon the festivities began and everyone was happy.

_Somewhere in the desert. _

"_So it looks like the Pharaoh chose a wife. Too bad because she will soon be mine._

Well this chapter was longer. Guess who the villain is.


	3. Raped

Sorry for such the long time in waiting. My computer crashed I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Somewhere in the deserts._

_So it looks like the Pharaoh chose a wife. Too bad because she will soon be mine," said Bakura in the desert._

Two Weeks Later

Anzu and Atem where living happily in the palace. Anzu had gotten used to Atem. It was three weeks before there wedding, and they we very much in love. Actually their love was sickening to some people, like High Priest Seto. Mainly Seto. Mostly Seto. Okay only Seto. The other were very happy.

Anzu was delighted with the gifts Atem gave her every day. She only had one problem. She rarely got leave the palace. It was like she was a prisoner. She was told it was for her safety.

But today was different. It was one of those selected days that Anzu could go out of the palace. She chose to go to the village market. There she bought some fruit and then she went to her favorite mountain top. Then she ate. As much as she enjoyed Atem's company, she needed some time alone. She was on her way back to the palace when she heard a noise.

"Who's there?" she said with intense fear.

Out from the shadows appeared some one. She vaguely remembered from seeing him before. He was Thief King Bakura.

"Hello, Anzu," Bakura said with a lustful look in his eye. He was really starting to scare Anzu. "Come with me, my dear," he said.

"Go away," Anzu said. If she looked frightened before she looked like someone being tortured to death by Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Very well, if you intend to have the hard way,' Bakura sighed while pulling her into a nearby alley. He then proceeded to do rip of her clothes and do things that would ruin her innocence.

Where is Anzu?" Atem asked after came out of a very important meeting. "I have not seen her all day."

"She went out," replied Isis.

"Well, she should be back by now, it is well after dark," Atem said obviously very worried. He got up and then began to leave.

"Where are you going, master," the priest asked all at once.

"I have to find Anzu," Atem replied hitching up the horse, the puzzle gleaming in the light as he road in to the darkness. He soon came to alley where Anzu was. "Oh no," he said his bottom lip quivering. "Oh, no," he repeated. Anzu was there and blood was covering her entire body. Her clothes where torn, and anyone could see she had been raped.


	4. Helpless

Sorry 4 the Wait!

----------------------------------------

In the royal Egyptian palace, it was far from normal. The pharaoh, Atem was about to pace a hole in the floor, while his servants and friends set idly by. It wasn't like they could do anything anyway. Atem's wife Anzu had just been brutally raped. Add to the fact that they could not do a thing about, seeing as they did not have a clue who on Earth would have the audacity to do such a thing. Everyone in Egypt knew Anzu was the pharaoh's wife, and everyone knew he loved her dearly. So they were all sitting there, waiting for Isis to update them on Anzu's condition. As Isis walked out of the room, everyone knew the information could not be good. That was written clearly on her face.

"How's Anzu?" Atem asked immediately, turning his attention from wearing a hole in the floor, to inquiring about his wife.

"Not good," Isis replied sadly. "Atem, I really hate being the bearer of bad news, but I don't think Anzu should have any male visitors for a while."

"Oh, mumbled Ate, obviously distraught. He really wanted to see Anzu. He really didn't need to see her. No, he needed to hold her, to listen to her, just to be near her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. He really needed to be in her presence, and now Isis was saying that wasn't possible.. That literally shattered his heart into a million pieces.

Isis could see the obvious disappointment in Atem's voice as he sat on the golden floor. She knew he loved Anzu dearly, probably more than he loved himself.

"Did she say anything? A name?" Atem asked hopefully. He really wanted to kill the guy who did this to his wife.

"She just kept repeating 'Bakura, please don't hurt me' over and over again." Isis really hoped that she helped.

"Bakura as in the Thief King Bakura?" Seto asked talking for the first time in hours.

"Maybe," Isis replied. "How do you know about him?"

"People say he saw his entire village get destroyed. The villagers were evil, so Atem's father had them all slaughtered. The evil is where the millennium items came from. He is one of the only two people who survived. No one knows who the other one is," Seto replied. No one was really surprised he knew that. Seto spent all his time gaining knowledge about everything around him. If there was something you needed to know, Seto was the guy to ask. It might take a lot of poking and prodding, but eventually he just might decide to tell you. Ignoring people was one of Seto's greatest hobbies.

"I should go and check on Anzu," Isis said leaving the room using the same door she came out of some time ago. By now it was early morning and everyone except some servants, the high priest, and some guards were asleep. "Atem, you really need to get some sleep."

"Okay, he replied distracted by thinking. He knew he was not going to be able to sleep for a long time, but this was the way he could help Anzu.

-------

Sorry for the wait, but school work comes first. Thank you for the reviews. I never thought I could get so many!


End file.
